


Травма (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "3) Травма: Я напишу, как ваш или мой персонаж переживает какую-либо травму. - Косима"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Травма (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Травма  
> Размер: 99 слов  
> Фандом: Orphan Black  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Косима, Эллисон, Бет  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для triskelos на заявку "3) Травма: Я напишу, как ваш или мой персонаж переживает какую-либо травму. - Косима"

На очередную встречу Косима приходит, прихрамывая.  
– Снова подвернула, – объясняет она. – Детская травма, иногда болит.  
– И у меня такое есть, вывих в 7 лет. На катке. Я с пяти лет каталась, – плохо скрывая гордость, говорит Эллисон.  
– Ага, детские травмы паршивы. Я тоже в 7 лет вывихнула, – пожимает плечами Бет.  
Косима садится на кончик стула.  
– Правая лодыжка, в 7 лет? – переспрашивает она.  
– Ага, – Бет кивает, но доливает себе вина и не поднимает глаз.  
– Эллисон?  
– Правая, да. Но какая разница? Детские травмы, вы же сами сказали. Совпадение. Косима, я принесу тебе компресс, подожди.  
Косима вытягивает ногу перед собой. Совпадение, да. Просто совпадение.


End file.
